The Ice Cube
by Amanur
Summary: His hot green tea made him feel even more heated than he already was, since it was summer, and that day was particularly hot in that huge and nearly empty room, even with the ceiling fan turned on. Kaoru x Omi - YAOI LEMON


**I started to re-watch Gakuen Heaven (I missed those pretty guys T_T) and I came up with this oneshot short fiction..**

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

**This is a yaoi (boys love) story, so if you don't like it, don't read it because there are smut scenes here! Haha! :D**

**Hot summer day**

Kaoru was sitting on his comfortable armchair drinking his green tea, as he always does, at the school's treasury room. In front of him was his inseparable friend Omi, also sitting on his chair hacking for new data entries from the school on his computer with boredom on his face.

Kaoru remembered it was time for class, so all the students were busy with their lessons, so there won't be no one around to bother them while the two of them were killing time there.  
His hot green tea made him feel even more heated than he already was, since it was summer, and that day was particularly hot in that huge and nearly empty room, even with the ceiling fan turned on.

-I do not believe that we don't have an air conditioning here! -Kaoru claimed.  
-Yes ... it is too hot today. -Omi agreed.  
-Make a request for that lazy Kazuki to give us an air conditioner soon as possible, please. –Kaoru recommended as he unbuttoned his shirt.

-Ok. -Omi, immediately sent an email with the request for the school's chairman, and then he rose up from his chair.

- I'm going to get something cold to drink, do you want something?  
- Bring me ice, please.

-Ok.

Ten minutes later, Omi came back with a bag of ice in one hand and a can of juice in the other one. At this point, Kaoru was lying on the small sofa near the window, without his shirt on showing off all his masculinity. He tied his long silky bronze hair to better feel the wind coming from the paper range he just made.

-Here. – Omi gives him the bag full of ice.

Once he takes it, Kaoru opens the bag taking a cube from the inside and slip it through his neck refreshing himself.  
Omi observes his friend for some time while drinking his cold juice. The droplets of water that melt in that long neck of his comrade, made him become even more thirsty. Omi stays paralyzed watching his childhood friend cooling himself in such seductive and inviting way. It looked like he got hypnotized by Kaoru's smooth movements.

Kaoru realizes the strong look toward his body.

-want some? -He offers the ice.  
-Oh ... no thanks. - He replied as awakening from a dream, so he loose his tie a little, then turns back to his computer, and continue with his tedious task.  
Kaoru feel annoyed with all that heat and boredom that was dominating that room. So he gets up from the couch.

Omi was playing with the keyboard bored, when suddenly he scares with Kaoru sitting on his lap.  
-Entertain me. –he ordered.  
-Huh?

-Come on! Your computer can not be better than me right? I noticed you were distracted looking at me… entertain me too.  
-Kaoru ... -Omi was nervous but at the same the excitement was running through his veins soon as he noticed the water drops running on that perfect chest of Kaoru's, making him losing the control of his thoughts.  
To provoke even more his friend, Kaoru takes the ice cube pressing it against his own soft and silky lips making it slip through his neck again. Then he presses the cube against Omi's the neck making him shivers.

Omi takes back that piece of ice and carefully passes it through the long and strong seductive friend's shoulders who remained sitting in your lap. The two of them kept looking at each other without blinking their eyes observing their smooth movements. Kaoru, unbutton Omi's shirt and took off his tie, letting him also shows his magnificent chest.

-You are sweating, Omi.

-Kaoru ... -Omi began to breathe stronger, while leaving the ice melting on his partner's body.  
A strong tension began to move between them, while two of them stared at each other. Without realizing it, Omi had his unoccupied hand over the haired man thigh, little by little moving up.  
Slowly, looking straight at Omi's eyes, Kaoru approached him until their chest meet.  
-Kaoru ... –Omi says surprised.  
-My body is frozen, yours is still hot, Omi.  
-Ye... yes. -He answered, realizing the other guy's action.

Kaoru grabs strongly his friend's hair by the neck while embracing him.  
Omi hesitate for a moment, but finally just gives in and hold his friend's warm backs. His breathing was now so puffy as awkward.  
-Omi .. Kaoru's whispers at his ear making him shivers again -.. entertain me. –he ends insinuating.  
Kaoru's hot breath on his neck, the warmth that emanates from his body and the strong sweet perfume coming from Kaoru, made Omi feel slightly dizzy briefly.

When they torn apart their chests soaked in sweat and water, Kaoru looks at him tediously.

Kaoru often annoyed Omi with that look of superiority, but this time, that same look was making him feel troubled in another way.  
Without thinking twice, Omi holds Kaoru firmly by his arms, and takes him for himself. Without control, he kisses his lips still slightly moistened by the ice. His tongue traveled across the length of Kaoru's mouth and played with the other tongue that was chasing his.

Both felt the temperature rising on their bodies with all that excitement.  
Kaoru unbutton his friend's pants as Omi did the same, but without lowing them further. Omi holds Kaoru safe in his arms and place him over his desk next to his precious computer. Then he picks up the bag of ice that he brought a while ago.  
Without taking his eyes from Kaoru's, Omi stick his hand with an iced rock inside the other guy's pants.  
-Ahahaha, what a bad boy you are, Omi.  
-You're laughing? Well... I'm glad I'm entertaining you then... Kaoru.  
-Yes... Yes you are, my friend! -he replied with an evil grin.

Kaoru runs with his eyes through Omi's whole body, until his eyes caught Omi's low region and realized how excited he was. He then puts his right hand inside his pants to take off from Omi's hand that ice he was holding, but still leaves his hand there.

-You need to refresh yourself too, you know? -And copying his friend's idea, he pulls Omi more closely and relieves the tension coming from his genital that seemed to be on fire.  
-Ahh .. -Omi moan feeling the pressure of the cold stone against his organ.  
-You know ... I think I'm thirty now ...- Kaoru tells him looking maliciously. Then he stands up on his feet from the desk and gets down on his knees in front of his friend putting down his pants. Kaoru notes briefly the drops of water that flowed trhough Omi's penis, then lick them.

-Ahh..fuck! Kaoru.

- Shiii. –and contuse with his delicious task. Kaoru was passing the ice and giving a lick at a time. That has caused Omi a strange sensation, because his body seemed to "calm down" with the cold of the ice but then did "shake up" with Kaoru' soft hot tongue over him. Until then he decides to give the same feeling to his friend.  
Omi puts again Kaoru sitting at the desk, as Kaoru only observes his moves.  
Sucking the drops that melts from Kaoru's body he also massaged his balls, finally making him moan.  
-Hm ... so this is your week point. -Omi takes note with an evil smirk on his face again.  
-Omi ... -Kaoru could not remember anything besides his name, nothing else comes to his mind as that wonderful feeling was taking care of his body.

Omi completely removes his friend's pants. He holds one of his thighs lifting up to observe his anus. Then he passes the ice through the region massaging it.  
Kaoru felt his cheeks heat up even more with embarrassment, but he could not deny that he was enjoying that little game his friend was playing with him, which now was licking him pressing his tongue against his anus as slightly pressing his butt.  
-Kaoru, sorry, but I can't hold any longer. And it seam your body is calling me in.  
-Entertained me. -He repeated the request again considering his friend's idea.  
To not hurt his partner, Omi slowly enters.  
-Ahhhh .... –Kaoru moans again.

Omi felt even more excited with the haired man reaction and starts to move slowly.  
-Not good, Omi.  
Omi stares at him briefly.  
-Make me scream! You are gay, not a woman! –Kaoru said angrily.  
-fufufu ... You asked. –Omi replied with an evil smile on his lips letting himself enjoying that moment.  
So he continues with his movements, but now he pressed with all his mighty, to finally make him scream. While holding one of Kaoru's legs, Omi massaged his penis and balls again which were already hard by now with the other hand. His hand was firm and the non-stop masturbating his friend. Seeing Kaoru twitching of pleasure made Omi feel even more hard.  
Not long after, giving up completely to that feeling that Omi was giving to him, Kaoru couldn't hold himself and cum all over his own abdomen.  
Watching that delightful scene, Omi felt the same and cum inside Kaoru making them both moan louder with the sensation.

Kaoru felt satisfied feeling Omi's hot liquid running inside him.  
-Hmm .... shit, I'm all dirty now. -Kaoru noticed.  
-Don't worry ... I'll clean you.  
His organ was still inside Kaoru, when Omi slightly goes down to lick all the sweet hot liquid that remained among his partner penis and the sculptural abdomen of his.  
-Good boy, Omi. –Kaoru said passing his fingers between the Omi's smooth shinning hair.  
After finishing his duty of licking his friend, Omi leads his tongue until get Kaoru's neck, passing through the chin, until finally reaching its final destination: the juicy lips of Kaoru's. While fiercely kissing, them both felt tempted to continue with that entertainment. Kaoru toys with Omi's nipples, but soon they heard steps approaching coming from outside of the room.  
They looked each other troubled.

"Toc toc toc"-I'm coming in! -The voice prompts on the other side of the door.

On entering the room, Kazuki which went there to comunicate them that the air conditioning was about to come on the following day, faces two boys with their pants all wrinkled, and shirts buttoned out of their place and messed ties hanging on their neck. Each one sitting on opposite sides of that room.  
-Was it good? –He asks making himself look innocent.  
-Excuse me? -Omi was surprised with the unfinished question of his colleague.  
-Your candy! -He answered, pointing to the corner of his mouth, silkily.  
Omi passes the right hand in his face and notice a drop of white liquid.  
-Ah... milk cream. –he lies feeling his hand sweat cold.  
-I see!  
Kaoru gives Omi a "you-are-really-stupid" look.  
-Well .. I'll come back later after your finish to "eating each other up"! –And with that sentence he leaves the room leaving the two alone again.  
-Crap! Omi-says.

-Thank you for the entertainment. -Thanks Kaoru with a big smile on his face.

---End---

Yeah, I know, it came out **very** cliché but what ever, it was fun writing, I hope you like reading too. :)


End file.
